Tell Me Why series parts 1-4
by DbChan
Summary: My fan fic series about Heero and Relena that i compiled into one thingy. Heero dumps relena, dissapears, Relena finds a new b/f, gets kidnapped, blah blah blah 'Next Time' is part of this for those of you who liked it.
1. Tell me Why 1-4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam wing characters, they all belong to their respective owners. I don't own BBMAK or "Next Time", either.  
  
Claimer: I did write the song "Tell Me Why" , so it's mine.   
  
Tell me why  
a Gundam Wing SongFic  
  
//you saw a tear roll down my cheek  
I knew what was coming you started to speak  
you bid me good-bye, I sobbed, and I cried  
while you turned around, and left me behind.//  
  
"Relena, we can't be together..." Heero said.   
  
*This has to be a dream* I thought. *a horrible nightmare. wake up, Relena, Wake up.* I thought.   
But it wasn't a dream at all. A warm tear rolled down my cheek, and I wiped it away.   
  
"I love you Heero." I said, in hopes of persuading him not to leave me.   
He winced, and looked away.   
  
"Relena, it just can't work. don't try to coax me back, because this time, it won't work."   
  
*But Heero, I love you, I can't lose you...* I thought.   
  
"But why Heero, why can't it work??" I questioned him. He glared at me coldly.   
  
"I am the perfect soldier," He started, but stopped, and began again.   
"Good-bye Relena." He quickly turned around, and climbed up into his Gundam.   
  
I watched him, memorizing his every move. I sent him my feelings, praying that somehow he would receive them. * Come back to me Heero, don't leave me...Please....* Streams of tears ran down my face, and I called out his name, but he never faltered as he flew his Gundam out into space, taking my heart along for the ride.   
  
*Goodbye, my Heero. Good-bye, my love.*   
  
  
//please tell me why, I need to know,  
won't you please tell me, why did you go?  
the least you can do is tell me the truth,  
I have a right to know.//  
  
  
[one week later]  
  
After Heero left, I stood alone. I stared at the sky, hoping to see Heero's shooting star. it eventually sunk in that he was really gone, and that this time, he wasn't coming back. I went straight home, changed into pajamas, and curled up in my bed. I've been there since, trying to figure out why he left me, when everything had been going so well. Just one day out of the blue, he had called and asked me to go out to where his Gundam was hidden, and then hung up without saying "Good-bye" or "I love you". His voice had been hard and constricted, unlike the Heero I had known lately. I had gone out not knowing what to expect, and came back cold, alone, and empty inside. I sobbed at the memory, clutching the teddy bear he had given to me months ago in my hands.   
  
"Damn you, Heero. why did you leave?" I whispered into the thin air around me.   
  
  
//all I want to know is why,  
why you decided to leave me behind,  
why did you take your love away,   
was it something I did, something I said?//  
  
[the next day]  
  
I still laid curled in my bed, clutching the small stuffed bear, when there was a knock at my door. I sat up, startled.   
"Who is it?" I called out.   
"It's Hilde." a familiar voice answered. I looked at the bedroom door hesitantly.   
*Should I let her in? maybe she knows something about why Heero left!*   
  
"Come in!" I yelled.  
  
Hilde opened the door a crack, and peeked in. "I brought you some food. I wasn't sure when the last time you ate was." She said.   
  
I smiled warmly at her. Hilde sort of knew what I was going through, except her pilot was only gone on a mission, and we both knew Duo would be coming back to her. she put the plate down on the small table next to my bed, and sat down next to me.   
  
"How are you doing?" she asked.   
  
*horrible.* I thought. " I'm OK, I guess." Is what I actually said. she nodded, and smiled at me.   
  
"Hilde, do you know why Heero left? I mean, has Duo told you anything, or maybe..." I trailed off.   
  
she shook her head. "I'm sorry Relena. I wish I did know something. you know Heero hasn't spoken to anyone at all since he left. The second he calls, the phone will be yours. but right now, the other guys are worried about you. You should come downstairs."   
  
My hopes of her knowing something were slashed. It was back to depression for me. I sighed.   
  
"Maybe later, Hilde. I think I'm gonna take a nap right now." I scrunched down under the covers, and buried my face into a pillow. Hilde got up, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. then something hit me. I was thinking Heero left because there was something wrong with him. Wrong. Maybe there's something wrong with me. I dozed off to sleep, scolding myself for being so dumb and ignorant.  
  
//Did you ever love me so?  
if you said that you did, why did you go?//  
  
  
[3 hours later]  
  
I screamed, and sat up in my bed. my breathing was heavy, and I was sweating. Heero haunts my dreams, giving me nightmares or bringing back memories when I sleep. I had had the most horrible nightmare. Heero and I were standing in the field again, but it was different this time. "I've never loved you," he had said, before pulling out a gun, and shooting three times. there was a knock on the door again, and I heard Quatre say "Relena, Heero is downstairs." I flew out of bed and to the door. I threw it open.   
  
"What?!" I asked. Quatre stood before me, as innocent looking as always.   
  
"Heero is downstairs." He repeated. all of a sudden, a new voice came out of nowhere.   
  
"No I'm not." Heero said. Quatre moved aside, and Heero now stood in front of me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
>  
  
  
End of Song  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre moved aside, and Heero now stood in front of me.   
  
"Heero." I said, using the same cold voice he often did.   
  
He turned to Quatre, and said "Quatre, I think I need to talk to Relena in private."   
  
I watched as Quatre turned the corner, and I heard his footsteps pound down the steps. I faced Heero, and he looked down at me.   
  
"Relena, I'm sorry, I--"   
  
I cut him off. "Sorry for what? for leaving my life a living hell for the last 8 days?!" I caught him by surprise, and shoved him back violently.   
  
"In fact," I started, "You've made my life hell from the very beginning. threatening to destroy me, pulling a gun on me...wait, you did that a couple times." I shoved him again.  
  
"Maybe I should have let Duo shoot you. then the world would be rid of one suicidal murderer." I regretted the last phrase as soon as it left my mouth. for once, Heero showed emotion. he looked shocked, and hurt. he stepped closer to me.   
  
"Relena, I've never meant to hurt you." I moved to shove him away from me, but he caught my arm and held me in place.   
  
"Listen." he said. I struggled with him, fighting to free my arm.   
  
"LISTEN RELENA." I stopped struggling. and stood still. sometimes you don't want to piss Heero off.  
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"Relena, do you remember what I said the day I took off? the whole perfect soldier thing? I never finished what I was going to say."   
  
I dug my nails into his hand, and he didn't even flinch. I did a roundhouse kick on him, but he dodged, and caught my leg in mid air.   
  
"Let go!" I screamed at him, and pulled away.   
  
"Listen to me Relena," he said. "Do you remember what I said about being the perfect soldier?"   
  
I nodded, and backed away from him, towards the stairs. he advanced on me, and grabbed my shoulders.   
  
"Listen. do you know what I was going to say?" I shook my head.   
  
"I almost said I am the perfect soldier, and you are my only weakness. I left because I didn't want to you to get hurt because of Me."   
  
He pressed his lips against mine roughly. I pulled away from him, shocked, and pissed off.   
  
"Is this how think its going to be?" I yelled at him. "You leave my life a living hell, and expect to show up out of the blue one day, and that makes it all better?! When you leave, it hurts me worse than any physical wounds ever will!"   
  
he looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. his eyes were glazed over, as if he didn't understand what I was trying to say.   
  
"You know what Heero? I do love you. but you WILL NOT do this to me. I will not be your little groupie. I'm sick of your secrets, your suicide attempts, and all the other bullshit you pull." He was still staring at me, dumbfounded. "This time, you can't make it all better." I turned and went into my room, locking the door behind me.   
  
I locked all the windows, too. knowing Heero, he'd try to find an alternate way to me. I laid back on my bed, and closed my eyes briefly. Memories of Heero flickered through my mind. I chose one, and lost myself in remembering it.   
  
W_e were standing in a hallway of Quatre's mansion, in front of Heero's bedroom door. "Relena, Will you wait for me? I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow, but... I want something to look forward to coming back to."   
  
"Heero, if you don't want to, don't leave."   
  
"I have to. it's a mission. " I sighed.   
  
"ok. I guess I'll be waiting until you get back." I turned, and started to walk away.   
  
"Relena wait." I stopped, and faced him. he moved in closer to me, watching me hesitantly. One of his arms slid around my waist, and he lowered his lips to mine in a gentle kiss._   
  
I sighed, and sat up. I would always have my memories.  
I pulled my suitcase out from under the bed. *God damn you, Heero. you love me, leave me, come back and expect it to be all better. you don't understand a girl. the more her heart breaks, the harder it is to heal.* I walked over to my closet. I pulled the clothes off the hangers, and shoved them into the suitcase. *This time, Heero, there's no going back.* I pulled out my dresser drawers and emptied them into the suitcase. *That was the last straw.*   
  
I took a shower, and put on some clean clothes. but instead of my usual clothes, I put on blue jeans, and a light blue T-shirt. I pulled on some sneakers, and picked up my suitcase. *Time for a new beginning. I'll be independent for once.* I slipped out of my room, and crept down the stairs quietly. I glanced around, and no one was in sight. I ran to the back door, and outside. once I was outside, I took a deep breath. * How could I have stayed in that stuffy room for so long?* I wondered. I looked at the beautiful trees and nature surrounding me. * I think I'm going to like being independent.*  
  
  
A.N. "Next Time" Seems to be everyone's favorite out of my little series. I don't why i'm telling you that, but yup. Anywayz, Keep reading!  
  
Next time  
a Gundam wing SongFic  
  
//I lie awake at night,  
I try but can't deny,  
that I can't make it without her//  
  
*Why can't I sleep?* I thought. I rolled over and closed my eyes, but images of Relena flooded my mind.   
  
"Relena." I sighed.   
  
*I have to move on, I can make it alone. I always did before.* I untwisted the bed sheets tangled around me. *Maybe I can't make it alone. She changed me so much...*  
  
//I can't forget the day,  
I let her slip away,  
and I'm still dreamin about her//  
  
About hour later, I fell into a restless sleep.   
_Heero's dream  
_  
_ "I love you, Heero." Relena whispered, near tears.  
  
"Relena, It just can't work. Don't try to coax me back, because this time, it won't work." I said.   
The same dream, the same mistake, every time. No matter how I fight it, it's always the same.   
"But Heero, why can't it work? Heero...Heero..." Relena's voice slowly faded away, turning into another familiar voice.  
_  
"Heero. Heero! Wake up!" I woke to see Duo's face hovering above me, Wide awake and smiling at three in the morning.   
  
"Finally! I'm hungry."   
  
"So? there is a kitchen complete with a cook downstairs. Why do you require my help?"   
  
I heard a new voice from the hallway. "Just get up." Quatre said.   
  
"Yeah, he's not gonna give up." Trowa said with a yawn.   
  
I glanced at the door to see Quatre, Trowa and Wufei standing in the hall, more like leaning on the wall to keep from falling down. Duo continued talking.   
  
"The rest of the guys and me are gonna walk into town for some ice cream. "   
  
I glanced at my clock. The Green numbers were lit up 3:03 AM.  
  
"At three in the morning?" I asked.  
  
//Can a heart forgive?   
cause I just can't live without her//  
  
(About an hour and a half later, most of the g-boys had gone to bed, except for Quatre and Heero, who were still eating.)   
  
"Quatre? Do you think Lee will forgive me?" I asked.   
  
"I don't know...What exactly happened after I went back downstairs?" he asked.   
  
"Well, we got in a fight."   
  
"You mean an argument? Or physical?"   
  
"Both."   
  
"You didn't hurt her, did you?"   
  
"Not physically. She was yelling at me about how I'd hurt her worse than any physical wound ever has."   
  
"Ouch."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
//The next time you see my girl,  
won't you say that I, I would die,   
I would die to hold her,//  
  
"Quatre, I miss her. I wish could have her here, in my arms..."   
" I'm sorry Heero. I can't help you there. But if I see her..."  
  
//The next time you see my girl,  
won't you tell her, I love her,  
the next time you see my girl//  
  
"Tell her I love her. If you see her, tell her I love her. and that I need her to come back." I said.  
  
"OK. but shouldn't we get some sleep? Especially you. I can hear you walking around at night, you insomniac." He said with a smile. I nodded, and watched Quatre go upstairs.  
  
//I walk the streets at night,  
see lovers passing by,//  
  
After Quatre went to bed, I wasn't tired. The sugar from the three bowls of ice cream was rushing through my blood, making me restless. I got up, and wandered around the mansion for a while. There were a bunch of pictures on a desk, and one caught my eye. I sat down in the desk chair, and picked it up. *Someone was spying on us!*   
It was a picture of Relena and I in the garden around back, holding hands. I opened the back of the frame, and pulled out the picture. I put in my back pocket, and continued looking at the other pictures.   
  
There was a couple of all five Gundams, and one picture of Relena and I I had seen before. It used to be on her dresser. In it she had jumped on my back, and I was trying to keep from dropping her onto the pavement. *Relena, come back.* I thought.   
Getting restless again, I took off. as I walked back into town, I passed a young girl, standing alone. as I watched, a young boy appeared behind her, flowers hidden behind his back. she looked startled when she realized he was there, but she smiled, and they walked away, hand in hand.  
  
//And it's all a reminder  
of what it used to be  
when she was here with me//  
  
Watching the young couple brought back memories. Specifically, my favorite memory.   
_Heero's memory_  
  
_ I sat up in bed, struggling to hear. I heard light footsteps tiptoe down the stairs, and faintly heard a door close. I got up, and pulled on some clothes. *Why is someone leaving at midnight?* I wondered. I left my room, and went downstairs. through a window in the kitchen, I could see Relena sitting in the garden. I walked outside, careful not to disturb her. She had her eyes closed, and she was sitting on a stone bench.   
  
"I know you are there, Heero." She said.   
  
*How did she know?? I can sneak around military bases without being caught, but I can't hide in a garden?!* I walked over to her, and she opened her eyes.   
  
"Sit." She said. I sat down, and she put her small hand over mine. I glanced down, partially surprised by her action.   
  
"What are you doing outside this late?" I asked.   
  
"The garden calms me. why did you follow me out here??" she asked.   
  
"You woke me up. I thought maybe something was wrong."   
  
"Nothing is wrong. but I have one question for you."  
  
"What??" I asked, curious.   
  
She looked me straight in the eye, and sighed. "Do you love me?" she asked, averting her eyes.   
  
*Why is she asking me this?* "Umm...yeah."   
  
"Then how come you don't say it?"   
  
I was stumped. "I don't know... We should go back inside." I said quickly.   
  
I stood up, and offered her my hand. she took it, and pulled herself up. We walked back inside, and upstairs.   
  
"Goodnight Relena." I whispered, so I wouldn't wake anyone up.   
  
"Goodnight Heero." She stood on tiptoe, and kissed my cheek. she turned and went into her room. *Wow.* We had been dating, but we never really got close. I put my hand on my cheek, rubbing the spot where her lips had been. *Wow.*_  
  
//I only wish I could find her,  
cause she disappeared,  
and I'm waiting right here for her//  
  
*Relena, why are you hiding from me? Please come back... I'll make it all better when you do... I swear, I'll never screw up again. but until I find you, or you come back, I'm waiting for you. right here, where I've been since you left.*  
  
//The next time you see my girl  
won't you say that I, I would die,  
I would die to hold her,  
the next time you see my girl,  
won't you tell her, I love her,  
the next time you see my girl//  
  
I shoved my cold hands into my pockets, thankful I was wearing jeans instead of shorts for once, and kept walking. I walked back home, and headed up to my room. as I neared my bedroom, I heard a faint beeping sound. Everyone was still asleep, so it was silent except for the beeping. I opened my door, and saw it was laptop. I had email. *Who would email me at this time?* I wondered. I picked my laptop up, and set it on my bed, in front of me. I opened it, and clicked on my email. I had a message from Dr. J, but I bypassed it, and opened one up called RE: Missing. "Missing" was a post I put up about a week after Relena left, when I couldn't find her. I scanned the email. it said;  
  
Hey Yuy01,  
I have a friend, Relena, who just moved into my apartment building. She told me she'd been having relationship problems previously, and that's why she moved. Could she be you missing Lee?  
Codeyboy123  
  
I tried not to let my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. *I've found her! It has to be her! I know it is!* I hit the reply button, and typed quickly.  
  
Codeyboy123,  
Yes, your friend might be my Lee. If her name is Relena Peacecraft, or Relena Darlian, Please tell her that Heero loves her, and he needs her to come back, cause he misses her a lot. Thank you.  
Yuy01  
  
//I close my eyes,  
I see her face,  
and I realize,  
I had it all,  
but I set her free//  
  
I sent the email, and prayed for another reply to come soon. I leaned back onto my pillows, and closed my eyes. all thoughts fled my mind, and images of Lee filled my mind. Her pretty face, laughing and smiling, even when we were fighting in the hall. *God, how could I screw up again?! I've never meant to hurt her ... that's why I left in the first place. but I just hurt her again. God Lee, come back.*  
  
//The next time you see my girl,  
won't you say that I, I would die,  
I would die to hold her,  
the next time you see my girl,  
won't you tell her, I love her,  
the next time you see my girl.//  
  
*Codeyboy123, whoever you are, please tell Lee I need her. I love her.*  
"Please come back Relena. I love you."   
  
~~Meanwhile, at Codeyboy123's~~  
  
A blonde haired boy sat in front of a computer, playing a game of solitaire.  
"You've got mail!!" it proclaimed loudly. he reached over and turned the volume down. he clicked over to AOL and opened the email. he scanned over it. it was from Yuy01, someone who had put up a post about one of his friends.   
* So you are the missing Lee, Relena.* he thought. *But no way am I gonna let you go back to him. you're mine now.* he deleted the email, and shut off the computer.   
  
"You're mine now. all mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
<>  
  
[one month later]  
  
I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. *I hate getting up for work. I should be used to it after a month and a half but....* I slapped the alarm until it shutup. I rolled out of my bed, and stumbled into my minuscule bathroom. I turned on the shower, and shed my clothing. I stepped into the shower. The warm water blasting at me slowly woke me up. *Mmm, what a nice dream. I miss Heero. I wish he really would track me down and whisk me away...No! I have a date with Codey tonight! but I don't love Codey...not like I do Heero.* I twisted the shower knobs until the water was only dripping from the shower head. I pushed the shower curtain aside, and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around me, and stepped out of the shower. *but Codey was so nice to me the day I left. giving a complete stranger a ride. And then insisting on lunch the next day...* I smiled. Codey was nice, but he can't compare to Heero.   
  
I walked into my bedroom, and pulled an outfit out of my closet. I pulled the Powder blue dress over my head. *Wait, is today...* I walked out into the slightly bigger living room, and straight to my calendar *Yes! it's my day off!* I collapsed onto the couch, and fell back asleep.  
  
I sat at the desk in the corner of my room, a blank piece of paper in front of me, My hand poised over it. I had finally found Relena, and now I would get her back.   
* I love you as much as, as, I don't love anything as much as I love you, Relena. I WILL get you back. No matter what it takes. Now, if I could only figure out how to write a poem...* I made a small scribble across the top of the page, testing the pen in my hand. I closed my eyes, and images of Relena floated by. and then, the words just came. I snapped out of my trance, and scribbled them down quickly.   
* I've loved you from the start, since I looked into your eyes, I felt it in my heart, I'm telling you no lies...* I hesitated, and the words stopped. *Should I really be writing poetry? if someone finds out I'm writing a poem, they'll never let me live it down...Especially not Duo.* I closed my eyes again, and the words started again. *I've loved you from the start, but sometimes love is blind, scared to follow my heart, I listen to my mind. I've loved you from the start...* The words just kept flowing, unstoppable. Finally, ten minutes later, I was finished. I opened the desk drawer, and pulled out an envelope. I carefully folded the piece of paper, and slid it into the envelope. I sealed it, and Wrote Relena Peacecraft on the front. I walked out of my room, and down the hall towards the stairs, pausing at Relena's old room. I don't go in there much, but I went in, and sat down on the bed. * I will get you back, Lee. I promise.*   
  
I yawned and sat up slowly. I was still on the couch, where I was when I discovered it was my day off. I glanced around the small living room. It was done in shades of pink and white. There was a framed picture of all 5 of the Gundam pilots on the wall, and one of Codey. *Codey, you are too nice. Giving me rides, taking me out to lunch, Finding me a place to stay, and helping me move in...* I smiled at the memory of him insisting on moving the bookshelf himself, only to drop it on his foot. *You are the best friend I could wish for. Why you still ask me out when you know I love Heero, I have no idea...* The doorbell buzzed. * Who's that?? Codey's at college, and no one else knows where I live...* Curious, I got up, and opened the door a crack. No one was there. I stepped out into the hall of the apartment building, and slipped on a piece of paper. all it said was Relena Peacecraft on the front. Inspecting it, I walked back into the house and shut the door. I walked into the kitchen off the living room, and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. I went back into the living room, and sat down on the couch. I opened the mysterious envelope, and pulled out a slip of paper. it had a small scribble at the top, and the rest said;  
  
I've loved you from the start,  
since I looked into your eyes,  
I felt it in my heart,  
I'm telling you no lies,  
I've loved you from the start,  
but sometimes love is blind,  
scared to follow my heart,  
I listen to my mind,  
that I've loved from the start,  
way down deep inside,  
somewhere in my heart,  
where all these feelings hide,  
I've loved you from the start,  
and now I've realized,  
it's time to let my heart,  
be my only guide,  
I've loved you from the start,  
since I looked into your eyes,  
I felt it in my heart,  
I'm telling you no lies,  
I've loved you from the start.  
  
I read it to myself, then out loud. Then to myself again. *Who would send this to me??* I thought. then I saw the tiny signature at the bottom. Heero Yuy. Heero had left this for me. He had finally found me.  
  
I carefully placed the envelope on the doorstep of Relena's apartment, and rang the bell. her door was right by the corner, so I went around the corner, until I heard her door open and shut. I glanced back at Relena's door, and the envelope was gone. I turned, and walked out of the apartment building. * Now it's only a matter of time. *   
I caught the bus back home, and got there at about 3:30. *I have to write another poem. then deliver it tomorrow. but this time, I'll remember NOT to sign my name. or at least, not to send the original copy.* I went inside, and up to my room.   
*Or maybe...I've got a better idea.* I went back downstairs.   
  
"Hey Quatre, when does the last city bus leave?" He shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
"Eight."   
  
"OK." I turned and walked towards the door.   
  
"Say hi to Relena for Me."   
  
* How does he know I found Relena? Oh well. I'll find out later.*  
  
I folded the poem back up, and replaced it in the envelope. It would go in my nightstand drawer, with the teddy bear, and only picture of Heero and i. I glanced at the clock. 3:30. *I should get ready. Codey will be here soon.* Codey and I were going to have an early dinner, and then to a movie. I looked down at the dress I was still wearing, and sighed. into my room I went. I pulled a pilsver (purple/silver) shirt and a black skirt out of the closet. I pulled them on, and went into the bathroom, and pulled out my make-up. I brushed some blush on, and found my matching pilsver lipstick. the doorbell rang. *oy, he's early...* I quickly applied the lipstick, and ran to the door. I pulled it open, and saw not Codey on my doorstep, but Heero. *What the...* Then I noticed Codey turning the corner, flowers in hand. "Expecting someone?" Heero asked, leaning against the door frame.  



	2. Bad News

Disclaimer: i don't own Gundam wing, it belongs to someonw who's not me.  
  
Ok, i didn't screw up this time, this does come right after "On my own". once again, the Blue writing is Heero, the Pink is Relena, and the purpleis Codey.  
This one isn't a songfic, and i have one thing i need help with. instead of naming these stories all different names, i want to come up with a name for the series, but i can't think of one. can someone help me with that?? and when i get a series name, i'll fix the screw up i made with "next time", and put all the parts into one fic. so help me!  
now onto the story!  
  
"Expecting someone?" Heero asked, leaning against the door frame. Codey was coming, so i had to think fast. *Well, He's gonna find out sooner or later...*   
"Uh, Hi Heero. You wanna come in?" i asked. He nodded, and i stepped aside. He came in, and i quickly shut the door, Praying Codey hadn't seen us.   
*Maybe if a can get him into my room--* My thoughts were interupptedby a knock at the door. *Shit!* "So you are expecting someone." Heero said. i nodded, and walked back to my door. i could feel Heero's eyes on my back as i opened it. Of course, Codey stood on the doorstep. He handed me the flowers, Pink roses, and smiled. "Hey Lee-ko. Ready to go?" He asked. Before i could say anything, Heero came up behind me. "Who are you?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders possessively. The light in Codey's eyes faded. "I, I'm Codey, Relena's date." Heero's eyes darkened, and his arm tightened. I stepped towards Codey, shrugging off Heero's arm. * God please don't let there be trouble... better yet, god, please don't let Heero have a gun with him.* "Codey, This is Heero, Heero, this is Codey. " i said, standing between them. "Hi, I've heard alot about you." Codey said, offering his (shaking) hand. Heero stared at him coldly. "Hey, how about we go inside?" i said, pulling Heero inside with me. Codey hesitated, but came in, and shut the door behind himself. *Shit Shit Shit! what am i supposed to do now?!*   
  
Codey and Heero stood there, eyeing each other as if they knew something i didn't. In a split second, Heero had pulled a gun.   
"No one else calls her Lee-ko. especially not you, _Codeyboy123_!"   
"Yuy01. I shoulda known you'd track her through me after i emailed you." Codey said quietly.   
*Have they gone crazy??*i thought.   
"What are you talking about??" i asked.   
"Stay out of this, Relena _Peacecraft_." Codey said.   
*How the...* i had never told Codey my true last name. i had told him i was Relena Darlian.   
"What is going on?!" i said.   
"Relena, listen to him. Stay out of this." Heero said.   
i looked at him, shocked. "**NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**"   
They both looked, at me, surprised. "Heero, you will not be using that gun here. and i don't mean my house. i mean my new life." i started.   
"Codey, we will go out as planned, and you will explain all of this to me. Heero, you will stay here, and wait until i come back. Then you will tell me what you think is happening. we should only be gone for about an hour at most. stay here."   
i finished. i went back into my room for a minute, and fixed my hair.   
*What are they thinking? and what are those names they were calling eachother?!* i reapplied my lipstick, and walked back out into the living room.   
"Come on, Codey." i left the flowers on the table, and pulled codey out the door with me.  
  
*God damnit! i shoulda remembered she hates guns! but he not a good person! i can feel it! how can she not feel it?!* i sat down on the couch, and set my gun on the table. i looked around the pink and white living room. it was spotless, and there were some pictures on the wall. i walked over to them, to get a better look. there was a picture of Codey, and a picture of Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and me together. *I should get Duo here. this Codey guy is not good news, i might need back up.* i wandered around the small apartment, and found a phone on a nightstand by Relena's bed. i picked it up, and dialed Duo's cell. he answered after two rings. "Shinigami speaking." he said.  
"Is that really a good way to answer your phone? you might as well say 'Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Deathscythe Hell Gundam speaking'."  
"Hey Heero, what's up?"  
"I need backup."  
"Why? Where are you?" He asked, suddenly serious.  
"I'm at Relena's. she's on a date, and she'll be back later."  
"So you found her, and now you want to kill her new boyfriend cause you're   
jealous."  
"No, that's wrong. just get here." i told him the address, and hung up. I laid back on the bed, and breathed in the sweet scents surrounding me. *I've missed you so much, Relena. please don't runaway again.* i noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the nightstand drawer. i recognized it as the poem i had left for her. i sat up, and opened the drawer. inside was the poem, a small teddy bear, and the picture of Relena on my back. i pulled the picture i had found at Quatre's out of my pocket. I had been carrying it with me since i found it. They were taken the same day, but this one was taken after the other. *It was Duo. he's the only one who would spy on me, and he was the only other person home. Quatre had violin lessons, Trowa and Wufei were shopping.* i put the picture back in my pocket. i picked up the bear, squeezng it. i had given it to her, about a month before she left. *So you didn't forget about me.* i was about to close the drawer when i saw a crumpled up piece of paper shoved in the back. i reached in, and pulled it out. i uncrumpled it, trying not to rip it. it was a letter. To me. it said;  
_  
Dear Heero,  
i miss you. i want to come back, but i'm afraid. after our fight, i'm afraid that maybe you don't love me anymore. i met another guy, he's a good friend. i   
  
_it stopped there. She never finished. *I don't blame her, if i got a letter from her talking about another guy, i would've hunted him down, and shot him. * i sighed. *I just tried that, didn't I?* i heard a knock on the front door, and went to answer it.   
  
I smiled smugly at Yuy01, or Heero, as Relena pulled me out the door. *I win. She chose me over Heero.* i thought. Relena locked her door, and turned to face me. "Let's go." i said, casually putting my arm around her shoulders. She smiled, and we walked down to my car. * My plan is going to be a success. alienate her from the world, Get rid of Yuy01, and she'll be mine forever.*   
  
[an hour later]  
  
Codey and i skipped dinner, and decided to go see "Cruel intentions". we walked into the theatre, and i found some seats in the center."Lee! Back here!" Codey yelled. i glanced behind me, and saw that Codey was sitting down in the last row, in the corner. "These seats are better, though." i said. i glanced back at the seats, and sighed. another couple had snatched them while Codey was yelling at me. i made my way to the back of the theatre, and took a seat next to Codey. The movie started, and Codey casually put an arm around my shoulder. * I am going to enjoy the movie, and not even think about Heero.* the movie was about a quarter through when the crowd started to get loud. "Wanna go somewhere else?" Codey asked. I nodded, trying to block out an oncoming headache.Codey Helped me up out of the seat, and we walked out the theatre.  
  
I went out into the living room, and up to the door. Glancing through the peephole, i saw it was Duo. i unchained the door, and let him in. "Wow, she did a great decorating job, didn't she?" Duo said, looking around the room. i nodded.   
"I wouldn't have used pink." i said.   
Duo nodded. "Black would have been much better," He started. "Ok, enough about the living room. Been in the bedroom yet?" he finished with a wink.   
i stared at him, and ignored his comment. *Immature.* He jumped onto the couch, and put his shoes up on the table.   
"So, Why's this new guy such bad news? other than the fact that he's Lee's new boyfriend, i mean."   
i walked over, and kicked Duo's feet off the table. " I got an Email a little while ago, from a someone who went by Codeyboy123..."   
i filled him in on the story, beginning to end.   
  
"So you're pissed because Lee's new boyfriend wouldn't tell her that her ex boyfriend still loves her?" Duo asked.  
  
i sighed. "I guess so...but He's bad news! i can feel it!"  
  
"Come off it Heero! She's happy and in love with someone new! you drove her away, and she found comfort somewhere else! you need to either tell her that you're just jealous and you still want her, or you need to leave. She's moved on, you need to too!"  
  
I looked Duo in the eye. *Something's wrong with him.* "What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed, and leaned back into a comfy plush pillow.  
  
"Hilde and i got into a fight before i came here."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I told her I was coming here and why, and she told me to stay out of it, that it's not my business.I guess Relena kept contact with her after she dissapeared, and Hil knows all about Codey." He twisted the gold band on his ring finger.   
  
"Did you know?"  
  
"Nope. She never said a word. that's another reason why we fought. I told her that if she loved me, she wouldn't keep such a big secret from me."   
He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a matching ring.   
"She threw her engagement at me, and ran out."   
  
"I'm sorry. I hope you can work it out."  
  
I helped Relena up, and we walked out of the theatre together. We walked out to my car, and i opened the door for her. "My Lady." I said, bowing. She giggled. "My Good Sir." she said with a curtsy. *I guess you've had alot of practice at that, Relena Peacecraft.* I thought. She climbed in, and I shut the door. She didn't see me pull a bent paper clip out of my pocket, and jam the lock with it. I smiled, and walked around to the driver's side. I climbed in, and started the car. At first we drove around aimlessly, in silence. Or at least, That's what Lee thought.   
"Look, i'm sorry for what Heero did earlier. If i had known he had brought a gun with him, i would not have let him in my house, I mean..." She trailed off.  
  
"It's OK, LeeKo. Don't worry about it. You never have to see Yuy01 ever again."  
  
"What?"  
  
I pulled the car over to the side of the deserted road. I hit the Window and Door lock buttons on the panel next to me.  
  
"You never have to see Him again. Don't worry about it. I've taken care of him." I turned to face her. "You're mine now. You'll never see him again. Not ever. "  
I leaned over, and opened the glove compartment. I reached for a brown paper bag.   
  
I stared at Codey in shock. *What is he saying? and what's in that bag?*  
"Now," Codey started, "We can do this the nice way, or you can fight me. Either way, you're gonna get what's coming to you."  
  
"Codey, what are you doing? Codey, Answer Me!"  
  
"Relena, ever since i first saw you, I've wanted you. I need you. And i'm going to have you now. whether Heero agrees or not, and whether you agree or not, I'm going to have you. Right here, Right now."  
  
He reached into the bag, and pulled out some rope.   
"Now, are we doing this the nice way, or the hard way?"  
  
*It's been an hour, Where are they?* I thought. "Let's go." I said, standing up.   
Duo looked up from the gold ring he was staring at. "I thought Relena said to stay here and wait for her."  
"Yeah. but she should've been back already. something's wrong. I'm going after her, with or without you."  
  
"I asked you a Question. Now, the nice way, or the hard way?" Codey repeated. i undid my seatbelt, watching him closely. A glint of something flashed through his eyes. *Shit...Heero, where are you?*   
"I'll tell you what way we're doing it," I started. Codey settled back into the car seat. *Smug Bastard!*  
"We're not doing it at all." I yanked on the doorhandle. It didn't budge. Codey laughed. I looked back at him. he had a bizarre look on his face. "Oh, we're gonna do it alright. you can't change that.You can't escape me, Lee." Codey said with a smile.   
"You wanna bet on that?" I asked. I punched him in the nose, and lashed at the window with my right foot, breaking it open. Codey clutched his nose with one hand, but still held the rope in the other. I kicked away the rest of the glass in the window frame, and started to climb out. Dropping the rope, Codey grabbed for my ankle. His hand closed around it, and i kicked backwards, Catching him in the temple. He fell backward, a small stream of blood running down his face. i fell out of the window, but as i kicked my way out, some glass still in the window frame caught the stretchy fabric of my skirt, ripping and tearing it, sometimes catching my leg. My face was soaked with tears, and sweat. I landed on more glass fragments, bleeding profusely. "Shit!"   
I tried to stand up, but fell back down, a peice of glass slicing my left hand open."Fuck!" i leaned against the car door. "Fuck, fuck..." taking a deep breath, i carefully stood back up. glancing through the window, i saw Codey still knocked out in the driver's seat. *Shit! I'm in the middle of nowhere with a knocked out physchopath, probably bleeding to death. shit...* My Vision started to dim, little dots appearing before my eyes. *Heero...* His face flashed in front of mine, Smiling his so rare smile. "Heero." I whispered, then everything went black.   
  
  



	3. Stop!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, It belongs to whoever owns it, and that's not me.  
  
A.N. i'm gonna try to finish this series up soon. Does anyone have the lyrics to Hanson's song "If Only" ?   
_  
_Pink--Relena  
Blue--Heero  
Purple-- Codey  
Orange-- Duo  
_  
STOP!!!!  
_Written by DbChan  
  
Blackness surrounded me. i couldn't move, i couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, all i knew was blackness. it covered me like a blanket, suffocating me. I litterally couldn't breathe. slowly, light started to break through the darkness. Not very much, but still, it was light. I opened my eyes to tiny slits, and the dim light blinded me. I let out tiny squeak, only to find it was muffled. I became aware of something pressed down on my face...I really couldn't breathe now. I panicked. I tried to scream, but it was still muffled. i squirmed, trying to free my arms and legs from the rope i felt binding them. Adrenaline surged through my system, calming me down and making me anxious at the same time. I kicked both of my feet up at the same time, and nailed whoever was holding the pillow between the legs. the pillow fell away from my face, and i saw Codey fall out of the back window of his car. Everything came back to me, Heero, the movie, and... you know.   
  
"Help!!" I screamed, and sat up, feeling grateful towards my gym teacher for making me do those 20 sit ups everyday.   
  
I walked over to the door, and glanced back at Duo. He was back to staring at the ring. I saw tears well up in his eyes.  
  
"Duo." I said.  
  
He looked up, startled. "Yeah?" He asked. I saw the tears clear out of his eyes.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah." He stood up, and came over to the door.  
  
"Let's go." I said, and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Duo followed me, and i shut the door behind me. *So, Codey lived across from her, did he? well, i think it's time to investigate.* I thought. I walked to the apartment across from Relena's, and kicked the door in.   
  
"Heero, What in hell are you doing?!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Codey's apartment. " I said.  
  
i stepped inside, and glanced around. it looked pretty normal, A TV in front of the couch, A computer sitting on a desk in the back corner, the usual 20 year old's apartment.  
  
"There's not much out here. Duo, go check the bedroom."  
  
He nodded, and i went over and booted up the computer. Immediately, it asked for a password. *This shouldn't be too hard.* I typed in Relena, and it told me that that was invalid. I put in relenaismine and it let me in. I smirked at the computer.  
  
"Uh, Heero! I think you might want to come look at this." Duo called out.   
I stood up, and walked towards the direction Duo had dissapeared in.   
  
When Relena came to, i had dragged her back into the back seat of the car, and i was trying to keep her from waking up again. All i needed was a pillow, and it just so happened i had one. But no, She had to be a fighter, she had to kick me in the balls, and send me flying through the car window. I watched the world spin as i landed hard on the ground, and panicked cause i couldn't breathe. the wind had been knocked out of me.   
*That Baka! Oh she's gonna pay now.* i thought, struggling to sit up.   
  
I struggled with the ropes that held my wrists together. they were slowly coming undone, too slowly. I let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"God Dammit!!" I screamed.   
  
I bit the ropes, and started to chew them down. It didn't work that well. I saw Codey stand up, and he opened the car door.   
  
"Help!!! Somebody!! He's gonna rape and kill Me!!" I yelled, desperate.  
  
Codey smacked me. "You Baka! No one can hear you out here. there could be a stampede and no one would hear it. I've got you all to myself, and i plan to take advantage of the time i've got before i kill you." Codey said.  
  
I stared up at him with wide eyes as he picked me up, and kicked the car door shut behind him. He dropped me on the dirt road and i landed on my side. I curled into a tiny ball, scared, and in pain.  
  
Heero Found his way back to where i was, which i guess was Codey's bedroom. *Poor Lee, Talk about obsessed. This guy is way beyond obsessed.* I thought. A picture blown up to poster size hung above his bed, pictures were tacked up all over his walls, and Artwork was strewn around with clothes on the floor. It was all of Relena. I bent down, and picked up what looked like a scrap of pink cloth. It turned out to be a scarf.  
  
"Well, Either Codey's a queer boy, or He's stolen her scarf." I said.  
  
"Looks like that." Heero said, examining a picture of Relena. It was a really good shot, She was posing for the camera. She was stretched out on a beach towel in a sea green bikini, and was running her fingers through her hair. I could see why Heero liked it. * If i wasn't engaged, I'd--*  
I ran my hand through my hair, and sighed. *I'm not engaged...I shouldn't have come here, i should've let it be. God Hilde, Why did you have to do this?!* I thought, feeling tears well up in my eyes for the third time today.   
Meanwhile, Heero was inspecting every picture, trying to find any clues to where Codey had taken Lee. I watched him as he snatched a picture down off the wall, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Heero, wait up, what did you find?" I called out, chasing after him.   
  
Heero turned around. He shoved the picture in my face.   
  
"Where was this taken? I know you know, there's a picture of you and Hilde in the same spot Hanging on your wall." He yelled.  
  
I froze. *What is he talking about??* I wondered. Then it hit me.   
  
"That's where i proposed to Hilde." I said.  
  
Heero shoved me back into the wall. "Where was it taken??!!! Tell Me now!!" He yelled.   
  
"God, Back off Heero! I'll take you there. let's go." I said, and started to walk out towards the parking lot.  
  
I looked down at Relena, who was frozen in place on the dirt road.   
  
"Codey, why are you doing this?" She screamed.  
  
"Why am i doing this? Why am I doing this?! you are the most beautiful woman i've ever encountered... I love you Relena, i want to be with you forever... but life doesn't last forever, so i had to find a way to be with you forever... So i'm going to kill you. " I paused. Relena's eyes widened.  
  
"And my self, of course. Then we'll be together in heaven, for always. It makes perfect sense, don't you think?" I finished.   
  
"Codey, no, it doesn't. what if one of us doesn't die? what if i live and you die?"  
  
I racked my brain for a good response.  
  
"Codey, no, it doesn't. what if one of us doesn't die? what if i live and you die?" I questioned him, praying that there was a way out of this.  
*Please god, don't let me die...I want to live, i want to get married and have kids...please god, don't let me die.* I thought.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll make sure we both die. In fact, I'll just take care of you right now." Codey said, and reached back into the car window. He brought out a gun. "Don't worry, Lee. You never need to worry again."  
  
Duo drove slowly, taking his time getting up to the cliff where Relena was.  
"God Duo, you pilot a gundam, but you can't drive a car over," I glanced at the speedometer. "30 MPH?! Hit the gas!!" I yelled at him. He sighed, and tapped the gas pedal lightly. "Hit the gas!!!!!" I yelled.   
  
He started to accelerate slowly. *I guess this will have to do.* I sat back in my seat and tried to relax. *Goddamnit! I can't relax. Relena been kidnapped by some obsessive murderer rapist, i've ruined Duo's love life...* I glanced up through the windshield.   
  
"STOP!!!!"  
  
"STOP!!!!" Heero yelled, snapping me out my trance.   
  
"Huh?" I looked up, and saw Relena tied up, lying on the ground, and Codey standing above her, a gun pointed down at her.   
  



	4. All Over

**A.N. Hey! i know it's been a long time since i posted for this story, sorry! I forgot about it...Oops. This might be ending... But i think i'm gonna write an epilogue. Anywayz, enjoy!  
**  
Pink--Relena  
Blue--Heero  
Purple-- Codey  
Orange-- Duo  
  
Tell Me Why--whatever part i'm on... i think it's seven.  
_Written By DbChan_  
  
"STOP!!!!" Heero yelled, snapping me out my trance.   
  
"Huh?" I looked up, and saw Relena tied up, lying on the ground, and Codey standing above her, a gun pointed down at her.   
  
I slammed down on the brakes, skidding to a halt a few feet from Lee and Codey. Heero was out of the truck before it even stopped.   
  
"Oh shit." I muttered, and put the truck into park and cut the engine. I climbed out of the truck, just in time to see Heero's fist connect with Codey's jaw.  
  
I jumped out of the truck, not even bothering to shut the door.   
  
"What in Hell do you think are doing?!" I yelled, kneeling down by Lee's side. There was dried blood all over her, and i couldn't figure out where it had come from.   
  
"Heero yuy. I didn't expect to see you again." Codey said, clicking off the safety on the gun. He pointed it at me.   
  
"Oh well. I guess i'l just have to kill you too." Codey stated.  
  
Before he could blink, i was up on my feet and had kicked the gun out of his hands. He stared down at his empty hands in confusion, too distracted to notice my fist flying towards his face.   
  
I watched from the ground as Heero kicked and punched the shit out of Codey. Duo came up beside me, and untied me. I tried to stand up, but my legs wouldn't hold my weight. Duo scooped me up, and the bottom of my skirt fell to the side.   
  
"Holy shit!" He said, noticing all the scrapes and the gash on my legs. "What did you do, crawl across broken glass?" He asked.  
  
I nodded. "Pretty much." i whispered. Duo laid me down in the truck, and went to help Heero.  
  
I lunged forward, meaning to hit Heero in the side, but strong arms pulled me away from behind. I fell to the ground, and a sharp pain shot through me as a steel toed boot connected with my side. I looked up, and saw a man with a long braid all dressed in black.   
  
"Go take care of Relena." He told Heero. Heero nodded.   
  
"Be careful, Duo." Heero warned the man.  
  
The man, Duo, looked down at me with a gleam in his eye. Still in pain, i reached for my gun, but Duo got to it first. I looked up with wide eyes as he pointed it down at me.  
  
"Now you know how Lee felt." He said, then pulled the trigger.  
  
I ran over to Lee, trusting Duo to finish the situation. Relena was laying stretched out in the front of the truck, her skirt ripped and torn, just like her legs. I climbed in , and sat down by her. She had her eyes closed, and her breathing was shallow.  
  
"LeeKo?" I whispered. She opened her eyes, and looked up at me.   
  
"Hi." She whispered. A shot rang out around us.  
  
"The great Shinigami strikes again!" Duo cried.  
  
I laughed, happy to know this was all finally over.   
  
I climbed into the truck, and Heero pulled Relena up into his lap. She was asleep. I drove us over to the hospital, and dropped Heero and Relena off at the ER. I would've stayed, but i had other amends to make. I pulled up in front of HIlde's house, praying that she would be there.   
  
I stayed in the Hospital until my legs had been treated and i got over my initial shock. The gash in my leg needed 6 stitches. afterward, Heero took me back to Q's, where i found all my stuff from apartment in my new really huge bedroom. I fell asleep in my bed as soon as i got home. I wonder how long i slept for....  
  
**A.N. Hey! i've decided that after this, there's gonna be one more chapter, the epilogue. then that's it. I thought i was never gonna finish this series. anywayz, What should i write about now??**  
  



	5. If Only

Disclaimer--I do not own Gundam Wing. It belongs to someone else who's not me. I do not own Hanson or the song "If Only". They also belong to someone else who's not me.  
And i don't own Lucky Charms cereal either.  
  
If Only-- Tell Me Why--The conclusion  
Written by DbChan  
This is in the third person  
  
//Every single time I see you I start to feel this way  
It makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again//  
  
Heero watched Relena silently as she packed her suitcases. Her room was practically empty, all her stuff had been sent to the Senq Kingdom. Milliardo had offered for Relena the chance to come and stay with him and Noin for awhile, and she had accepted.  
She leaves Tomorrow! Tell her not to go! Heero's mind yelled at him. He shook his head. You love her! if you let her go you'll regret it!!! It told him. Heero sighed. _I will regret it. She's one of a kind._ he thought. Heero turned, and started to walk away. He paused, glancing back at the love of his life._ I really will regret it._ He turned the corner, and headed for his room.  
  
//There's a picture that's hanging at the back of my head  
I see it over and over//   
  
Relena zipped her last suitcase shut, and then dragged it out into the hall.She paused for a moment, then headed down the hall to Heero's room. She knocked lightly on the bedroom door, and nudged it open when she received no response. The room was clean and almost as empty as hers was now. Heero was nowhere in sight. She walked over to the bed, and sat down on the corner._ How many times have i lain with here with him?_ Relena wondered, thinking of all the times they had lain awake talking until dawn, then waking up in his warm embrace. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the night she decided to leave.  
  
//I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then  
I want to need you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end  
Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in  
This time tonight//  
  
Heero watched Relena from the door way to his bathroom silently, as always. He watched as she walked over and sat down on his bed. When she closed her eyes, He knew exactly what she was thinking about.   
  
**_Flashback_**  
  
_Heero swallowed, then opened in his eyes. he knew what had to be said. Relena sidled out of his arms, sitting down across from him.  
  
"You should go." Heero said. Relena looked at him, surprise written all across her face.  
"I, I think you need a break from everything, from everyone, especially after..." Heero trailed off.   
  
He watched as a gloomy look darkened Relena's face. She looked down, tracing the long scar the went halfway down her calf.   
"Maybe even a break from... From..." Heero struggled to spit the words out. He would rather love her, keep her with him, anything but tell her to go, but he had to do this. "From us." He finally managed to say.  
  
Relena looked up, confused." Heero, wh--"  
  
Heero cut her off. "Lee, Just go."   
  
"Okay." Relena nodded, tears springing to her eyes. She crawled across the bed to Heero again. She cuddled up against him. "But can i stay with you for one last night?" She whispered. The phrase rang in her head. One last night, her mind taunted. The last night, one last night, the last night... Her mind repeated over and over again. The last night.  
  
"Yes..." Heero whispered, then leaned down to kiss her.  
_  
**_end of flashback_**  
  
  
//If only I had the guts to feel this way  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay//  
  
As Heero watched Relena, a small tear rolled down his cheek. He shook himself out of his memories, and wiped the tear away. _I don't cry! _he told himself_, I DON'T CRY!_ Heero sniffled, and violently buried his face in his hands. Heero heard his bedsheets rustle, and looked up. Relena had heard him, and was watching him.   
  
//And if only I'd take you in my arms and say  
I won't go 'cause I need you  
'Cause I need you //  
  
Relena looked over at the sounds coming from the bathroom. Heero was standing there, his face in his hands, quiet sobs shaking his body. _God, i wish i could stay..._ She thought. _I should just walk over to him, and take him in my arms, promise him i'll never leave... Too bad i won't... _Relena stood up, eyes still trained on Heero. Their gaze met, and she tore her eyes away. Slowly, and uncertainly, She walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.   
  
//I sit here waiting wondering hoping that I'll make this right  
'Cause all I think about is your hands  
Your face and all these lonely nights//  
  
Heero waited for a minute after Lee left, then walked over to his bed. He smoothed the wrinkled sheets where she had been sitting, then sat down. He breathed in the faint lingering scent of Relena, something he hadn't known for at least a week now. He had missed it. He had missed her. He'd been so alone, so cold... Cold inside without her love, cold outside, missing her warmth each and every night. _God, i need her,_ he thought. _Her big beautiful eyes, Her tiny hands that fit perfectly into mine, her rosy cheeks, her inquisitive nature, her happy humor, her, her everything_. Heero laid back, his head hitting the single pillow at the head of his bed. there had been two pillows when Lee came to see him, but when she stopped, he had shoved it under the bed. He rolled over, and Reached under the bed. He found the pillow, and pulled it up on the bed with him. Her scent was still there, very light, but there. He buried his face in the pastel pink pillow, drinking in her smell. It brought tears to his eyes, and this time, he just didn't care.   
  
//There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head  
Saying over and over //  
  
Relena shut Heero's bedroom door, and ran down to her room. she threw herself down on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. it was pink like the rest of her room. All pink. Her bed was barren, her pillows and blankets had been packed, and they were now in a suitcase just outside her bedroom door.   
  
"Why am i going?" she wondered.   
  
_Because he told you to, Relena. _The voice came out of nowhere. It was in her head, and it always popped up out of nowhere. She knew it was just her conscience, but lately her conscience had seemed to take the voice of Codey. She tried to push it out of her mind, make it go away. She shut her eyes, and pictured the Senq Kingdom. She pictured the giant kitchen, her pink fluffy bedroom, the lavish bathtub in her bathroom... It was all she had to look forward to. There would be Her brother and Noin, of course, but there would be no love like she had had here. _No Heero, you mean._ The voice corrected her. _You know you'd rather stay. And i'll bet he'd rather it too.  
  
_"Go away!" She screamed, and turned over. She pulled a pillow over her head, and forced herself to sleep.  
  
//I want to hold you love you in my arms and then  
I want to need you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end  
Then I hear myself reply she'll never let you in  
This time tonight //  
  
Heero tossed and turned in bed, the pink pillow grasped tightly in his hands.  
  
_Heero swallowed, then opened in his eyes. he knew what had to be said. Relena sidled out of his arms, sitting down across from him.  
  
"You should go." Heero said. Relena looked at him, surprise written all across her face.  
"I, I think you need a break from everything, from everyone, especially after..." Heero trailed off.   
  
He watched as a gloomy look darkened Relena's face. She looked down, tracing the long scar the went halfway down her calf.   
"Maybe even a break from... From..." Heero struggled to spit the words out. He would rather love her, keep her with him, anything but tell her to go, but he had to do this. "From us." He finally managed to say.  
  
Relena looked up, confused." Heero, why? i don't want to leave you..."_  
  
_Heero looked at his love with hope and uncertainty in his blue eyes. "You don't?"   
  
"Never..." She whispered, meeting his softer than normal look. SHe moved closer to him again. "Never ever EVER..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Heero pulled her up into his lap. He kissed her softly, and she kissed back, then gently pulled back. She smiled at him. "Not ever." She whsipered once more, then slipped out his arms, and laid back on his bed, and pulled him down with her.  
  
_Heero jolted up, the pink pillow falling out of his reach. _What a dream... _He looked at the clock next to his bed. 6:00 AM. Relena would leave for the airport in about an hour. Heero sighed, then swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up. He went down to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
//If only I had the guts to feel this way  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay//  
  
The first thing Heero noticed when he entered the kitchen was that it was surprisingly quiet and empty. Heero shook it off, and headed for the cereal cupboards. He grabbed a box of lucky charms, and made himself a bowl. He got a spoon out of the drawer, and headed into the living room, muching on the cereal. He stopped cold when he saw Relena. In Duo's arms. _God, what is wrong with me?! It's only a goodbye Hug!_  
  
//And if only I'd take you in my arms and say  
I won't go 'cause I need you  
Please don't go 'cause I need you now//  
  
Relena hugged Duo goodbye, and stood on tiptoe to give him a peck on the cheek.   
  
"You take care, ok?" She told him, then turned around. She froze when she saw Heero, and got a little bit scared at the fierce look in his hardened eyes.   
  
"Hey Heero." Relena said, and walked over to him. "I'm leaving early, so i'm saying goodbye to everybody now. " She continued. Heero set his cereal down on the coffee table and Relena hugged him tight.   
Heero pulled back quickly, and Relena headed for the door without saying goodbye.  
  
//I want to hear you say  
It'll always be this way  
We'll be hand in hand for every night and every day//  
  
an hour later, Relena was standing in the check in line at the airport. She thought back to the quick hug with Heero in the living room with Heero. _Duo must have thought we were nuts._ She smiled at that thought..._It would be so perfect if we could've just stayed like that forever. if i could just stay with him forever, if we could be we for always. _She was at the front of the line now. She checked in her bags, grabbed her carry-on, The small slightly battered teddy bear that went with her everywhere, and headed for gate   
D-7, where a plane was waiting to fly her away.  
  
//I want to scream and shout  
'Cause I'm losing any doubt  
And all I care about is you and me and us and now//  
  
Heero looked at the bowl of cereal sitting on the table. It was getting soggy. He didn't want it anymore. He didn't want it in the first place, He realized. _I know what i want. I know what i need. And i'm gonna go get her!_ Heero thought, and rushed out the door.  
  
//If only I had the guts to feel this way  
And if only you'd look at me and want to stay  
And if only I'd take you in my arms and say  
I won't go 'cause I need you  
Please don't go 'cause I need you now //  
  
Heero ditched the motorbike he had driven on the sidewalk, and burst through the glass doors of the airport. He glanced around frantically, he had no clue as to where she was. He ran past the security check ahead of him, and sped towards the giant windows that gave veiws of the takeoff and loading zones. He didn't pay any attention to the commotion he had create behind him. He searched the little people wandering around the planes outside. _There she is! _Relena was heading for a plane across the lot.  
Heero ran towards the nearest gate, B-5, and realized it was too far away, he would never make it. _Mission Accepted._ He ran past the steward taking tickets, and ignored the security that was now chasing him through the little hallway. He jumped over the side of the stairs leading to the lot, and landed in a crouching position. The guards just watched in amazement as a small teenaged boy blew them out of the water. Heero Kept running.  
  
"Relena!!!" He yelled.   
  
Relena turned around on instinct when she heard her name. It was Heero! She dropped the bear on the ground and took of at a sprint.   
  
//'Cause I need you  
if only...//  
  
Heero Caught Relena as she jumped up into his arms, and he spun her circles, holding her tight.  
  
//'Cause I need you now  
if only...//  
  
Relena laughed joyfully,Clinging to Heero as they went around and around and around in circles. _I told you he didn't want you to leave!_ her conscience told her, but not with Codey's voice. With her own.  
  
//Cause I need you  
if only...//  
  
Heero set Relena down, and looked down at her. "I need you. Please don't leave." He said quietly.  
  
"I won't. Never ever ever." She replied, and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
//Cause I need you now//  
  
**A.N. Hiya!!!! That's the end! if you didn't like the ending then oh well, cuz i ain't writing anymore today. This is the last part of the Tell Me Why series, and i hope you enjoyed my stories, i love you all!!! Ja Ne!!  
~DbChan~**  



End file.
